


Kara Danvers Can't Do Yoga.

by Luthorlena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Yoga, Coffee date, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kara is a mess, Park Yoga AU, and theres healthy food, breakfast date, waffels?, yoga au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorlena/pseuds/Luthorlena
Summary: Kara unwillingly accepts to join Alex at her early morning yoga class. She makes an unlikely new friend as they bond over weirdly named food items in a cafe Kara would't dare usually enter.





	Kara Danvers Can't Do Yoga.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any feedback/ comments below and kudos is really appreciated! Make sure to send me prompts on here and/or on Tumblr at: luthor-lenaa xo

"How do they even get into those shapes?!" Kara asked Alex, as she saw a group doing yoga in the park. She may be strong but boy, she could barely get her fingertips past her knees.

For some strange reason, she willingly agreed to accompany Alex to her Saturday morning yoga class. Clearly, after three rounds of alien liquor last night, she thought this would be an excellent idea. They shuffled their way to the back, yoga mats neatly rolled under their arms. Kara clumsily unwound her mat, sitting down in the least graceful manor. She tried her best not to disrupt the peace, however hastily achieved a glare from Alex and a smirk from the cute brunette next to her. Wait, did she just say  _cute?_

 _Since when did standing on one leg look like a tree?_ She reminded herself never to agree to any of Alex's suggestions ever again. The brunette was clearly a regular, how on  _earth_ does she manage it? She must have noticed Kara admiring her as piercing green eyes met hers for a brief moment, before Kara hastily moved away, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Alex's ear piece goes off, a call from Hank only half way through the class. " _Are you serious?_ I'm not staying here on my own! Look at me! _"_ Kara angrily whispers, just about keeping her voice down. All Alex can do is repeatedly apologise as she rolls up her mat and dashes back to the DEO, a quick remorseful look over her shoulder at Kara as she leaves.

The session ends  _at last_ , she thinks. What Kara hadn't anticipated, was that the hardest part about yoga class was trying to fit the yoga mat into the tiny bag all neatly rolled up. "Here, let me help you." A rather flustered looking Kara glanced up to meet the emerald green eyes. "I'm Lena, by the way." She took Kara's mat, hands brushing, and effortlessly fixed the issue. "First time?" She questions with that same smirk.

"What gave me away?" Kara nervously fiddled with her glasses, a small smile donned both their lips. "Oh, I'm Kara." She eagerly put out her hand to meet Lena's.

"So, did your friend just abandon you during your first ever yoga class?!" Lena asked as they began to walk towards the gates of the park.

"My sister, but yes. She had something pop up at work. She was the one that dragged me here in the first place!" Kara pulled out her phone, glancing down to see Alex having sent not one, but six 'sorry' messages.

"Well, if you're free now, I was going to grab a green juice at this new organic cafe at the end of this block, if you wanted to join?" Lena began to ramble. "It's fine if you're busy, I just thought, you know, if you'd like you can grab something for breakfast."

"I'm starving! Although, green juice doesn't  _really_ sound like my thing, but Oh Rao I'm hungry, so yes, lets go!" Kara exclaims, eagerly following Lena as they head down the street.

\---

"What on  _earth_ , kale, wheatgrass, chia seeds, spinach, matcha, Lena I have no idea what any of these words mean!" Kara strains her eyes to read off the boards. "Where are the pancakes? Do they have bacon? Or Waffles?"

"Ha! Kara, I'm afraid this is an _organic, vegan_ cafe, they most certainly don't have any of those things!" That smirk found its way back to the corners of Lena's mouth. 

"Oh Rao, did you just say organic  _and_ vegan in the same sentence?" Kara said jokingly. "Lena, I've known you for approximately," she glances at her watch, "Twenty-three minutes and I'm already rethinking our friendship!" Her sarcasm shinning though, resulting in an eruption of laughter from the two of them. Luckily, the cafe was desolate at this time, so there were no odd looks. 

Lena could instantly tell Kara hated whatever concoction she had chosen, by either the extremely amusing facial expressions, or the several strange sound effects that came from Kara's mouth as she drank her drink.

"Not for you?" Lena smiled as she happily sipped on her drink. She pushed her granola bar over to share, Kara happily obliged.

"Ok, now _this_ I do like." She said with a slightly full mouth. "What's even better is I can actually pronounce at least half of the ingredients!"

The conversation flowed easily as they chatted about work, family, what they were doing for thanksgiving, frequently catching one another eyes and causing a cherry pink blush across both cheeks. "This place is lovely, but next time I'm afraid I must take you to this amazing waffle house at the end of my street, their fried chicken waffles are to die for." Lena's eyes widened, before they both began giggling.

"So, there's going to be a next time?" Lena said with a smile, her left eyebrow cocked higher than the other. Kara blushed again and Lena glanced back down to her drink guzzling the rest up as she noticed the time. "Kara, this has been lovely, but I'm afraid I have meeting in 45 minutes." Kara made a pouty face which was clearly far too adorable, causing Lena to grin. "I'm going to grab a coffee to go, would you like one?" She fished her purse out of her handbag.

"I'd love a latte please!" She would usually go for a caramel latte with a whole heap of extras, but she realised this cafe has probably never seen a grain of sugar in its  _life_.

"It was lovely to meet you." She handed the girl her coffee, before embracing her in a quick hug, then set off down the street in the opposite direction. Kara took a sip her latte, which was surprisingly good, seen as it was probably made completely from plants. She noticed some writing on the cup, is that a- is that a phone number?! She suddenly realised she must look like an idiot, smiling away at her coffee cup.

203-756-1423 _waffels? - L x_

 


End file.
